


Brave New World

by AnOverture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: Request for a Yondu and virgin readers first time fic. This was requested in July and started in August and just now I am getting it done. Thank you so much for being patient with me.





	Brave New World

You were sitting in a booth of a bar on Contraxia, watching your fellow crew members flirt shamelessly with robots who looked remarkably like females of various species while you nursed a drink by yourself. Being a Ravager was rarely dull. Your work consisted of stealing and thieving from some of the most dangerous and powerful beings in the galaxy. However, the nights out the captain usually designated for the crew to relax rarely made you feel at ease or well rested.

You talked a big game, and rolled your eyes and rejected the crew each time they had made a pass at you, telling them to go talk to the sex bots instead of wasting their time with you. They’d go over and get laid, seemingly unbothered by the fact that they were having sex with a robot, and you’d sit in a bar and drink. You’d thought of hiring one yourself, knowing they allowed women to hire them as well and that you could get one that was made to look like a Terran, but you would never. You did not want your first sexual experience to be with a sex bot. You joined Yondu’s crew when you were quite young, after you had escaped from a slave trader who kidnapped you from Terra, and snuck onto Yondu’s ship. He was so impressed you managed to hide on board and feed yourself without being caught for two weeks that he let you stay. Since then he’d developed a soft spot for you, making sure you were safe and teaching you everything he could about being a Ravager. 

You had to admit you developed a soft spot for the man too. He fascinated you. Terrans had not known about “alien” or ‘intelligent life” long before you were kidnapped, but you could tell Yondu was something special. His beautiful, bright, blue skin tone fascinated you, along with his vibrant red eyes and black nails. Even with the patchwork of scars that ran along his head was beautiful to you. The way they rose from his skin, a slightly paler blue than the rest of him, made you want to trace your fingers over them, but you knew he’d never let you. 

You took a deep breath and snapped back to reality, looking around at the bar you were in. You sighed and walked over to order another drink, knowing it was useless to think about your attraction to your captain. You knew you’d never have a chance with him after he found out you were a virgin. You let it slip one evening when he kept insisting you go hire one of the sex bots.

“They do male, ya know,” Yondu said, raising his brow at you and grinning.

“Uhm, I’m okay,” you said, laughing softly. “I’m just gonna sit and drink.”

“Or female. Or whatever,” Yondu said, shrugging. “Ya need to unwind, baby.”

“It’s not that,” you said, trying to make Yondu change the subject. “I just don’t want to.”

“Ya don’t wanna unwind?” Yondu asked, laughing a bit at you. “Or ya don’t wanna fuck a robot?”

“Not for my first time, no,” you mumbled without thinking.

“What?” Yondu said, looking at you wide eyed. “Ya never had sex?”

You just looked at Yondu, mortified. You couldn’t believe you had just said that. You were sure he was going to laugh at you and mock you and out you to the entire crew, but he didn’t. He just studied your face and sipped his drink slowly for a few moments.

“No,” you finally said, trying not to cry. You don’t know why you were so embarrassed to tell Yondu this. Maybe because you reluctantly admitted to yourself you were attracted to him; maybe you were nervous he wouldn’t treat you as a real member of the crew anymore since sex and Ravagers seemed to go hand in hand; or maybe because you had seen, and heard, Yondu bring home so many different beings back to the ship and knew he had a reputation around the galaxy.

Yondu just nodded at you and said he understood, before walking away from you. You couldn’t help but run that memory over and over in your head, thinking about how you could have acted much cooler and wondering why he walked away. Maybe you could have convinced him you were more experienced but surely he’d find out when you two went to bed and you had no idea what you were doing.

You did notice, however, that Yondu acted differently towards you after he found out you were a virgin. The random comments the crew threw at you, more in jest than anything, used to be ignored by Yondu, but now he snapped back. The second anyone made reference to you being attractive, or asking if you wanted to do anything with them, Yondu would tell them to shut up, and that they were being inappropriate. The crew didn’t really know how to respond. They were surprised at how the captain suddenly changed his tune about how they were allowed to talk to you.

He also started watching you more, or at least you thought he was watching you more. Every time you glanced over at him, which was often, you saw his eyes on you. He would hold your gaze a moment, always making you look away first. The way he looked at you made you nervous, not in an uneasy way, but in a way you were not used to feeling when a man looked at you.

You picked up your drink off the bar and thanked the bartender. You took a breath and headed back to your booth, snapping out of your little daydream about Yondu. When you made it back to your booth, you were not that surprised to see that some of the crew had taken it over. You smiled and walked over to them.

“Hey, I was sitting there!” you said in mock anger. 

“Ya can still sit with us, doll,” Tullk said with a wink. “There’s room on my lap.”

“Shut up, old man,” you said sarcastically. You squeezed in next to him anyway, and he was happy to scoot down to give you room. “None of you able to find someone desperate enough to sleep with ya?”

“Not yet,” Kraglin said with a shrug. Kraglin didn’t often take anyone back to a cheap motel room, or the ship, but he still enjoyed flirting with people whenever the crew was out.

“The night is young!” Retch yelled, lifting a glass triumphantly. 

Everyone else at the table laughed. Of all the Ravagers, Retch had the least game. The man was so awkward and weird, that he usually spent the night with a sexbot. You almost felt bad for him. You and the rest of the men talked for a bit before Yondu walked over, a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face.

“Well, look at this group of happy assholes,” he drawled, taking a sip of his drink and leaning on the table. “Except you, of course, doll. You alright”

You smiled and shook your head, unable to deny you liked the attention Yondu gave you. “What do you want, captain?” you asked, grinning up at him.

“Can’t I enjoy some time with my crew?” Yondu asked, gesturing for the crew to scoot over to make room for him. They tried, but the booth was already full. Yondu stared down at the full booth for a moment before grabbing you by the hand and pulling you out of your seat so you were standing. He moved you away from the edge of the table and then sat down in your seat.

“Hey!” You yelled, unable to stop yourself from laughing. “That’s my seat!”

“It still is, doll,” Yondu said with a wink and patted his lap. You felt a weird warmth spread through you, starting with your stomach, and gasped softly. “Take a seat.”

Without thinking, you did what he told you. You sat down in his lap and he immediately wrapped his arm around you middle, pulling you in closer to him. 

The crew went silent for a moment, unsure of what to think of Yondu’s affection towards you. After a few moments silence, Yondu spoke.

“Do y'all not feel as though ya can talk in front of your Capt’n?” He growled.

“No, no, what? No,” the men all spoke up in a chorus, reassuring Yondu that they were not, in fact terrified of the man, even though they very much were.

“Whatever, ya idiots,” Yondu said and then turned to you. “You ain’t afraid to talk to me, are ya honey?”

“No, Captain,” you said, aware of how warm his body felt against yours, and how large his arms felt wrapped around you. “You aren’t all that scary.”

Yondu let out a loud gruff laugh, his mouth widening into a grin that showed off all of his jagged, gold capped teeth. There was something about those teeth, as uneven, and broken, and discolored as they were that you found attractive. And there was something about his scars, which stood lighter blue against his skin that fascinated you. You couldn’t stop looking at his face, a small smile on your lips, lost in your thoughts about him. It wasn’t for a few moments that you realized that the table was silent, Yondu staring back at you, and you felt, for the first time in a long time, the urge to press your lips to the man before you.

When you tilted your head forward to do just that, Yondu’s grip on your tightened and he spoke. His voice was low, even.

“I need y’all to go find somewhere else ta be, got it?” He said as he brushed your hair out of your face.

You heard the scrambling of men and even felt one push into you and Yondu as they all left. Yondu looked around to make sure all of the men had gone and then grinned up at you, a soft, lowly chuckle coming from deep in his chest, making your heart start to beat faster.

“We alone now, baby,” Yondu drawled. He softly rubbed the back of his fingertips against your cheek and down to your neck, making the hairs on your neck stand on end.

“Yeah, we are,” you whispered back. Your voice was shaky. You ran your hands down Yondu’s chest and continued to look down at his face, your eyes focusing on his lips. You took a deep breath and leaned forward, lightly brushing your lips against his.

When you pulled away, Yondu was smiling. A simple, closed mouth smile that made you blush.

“That wasn’t your first kiss, was it?” he asked, his arms wrapped around your waist, holding you in his lap.

“No, not my first kiss,” you said. You knew what he was hinting at. You remembered accidently telling Yondu you were a virgin and were terrified of how he was going to react.

“Good,” Yondu said.

He put his hand behind your head to pull you in to kiss you again, this time pressing his lips to yours, his teeth grazing against your lip, making you moan into him and deepen the kiss. You gripped onto the fabric of his jacket, pressing your body into his more, the shifting on his lap making him break the kiss and look up at you with hooded eyes.

You had to advert your eyes from Yondu, his gaze making you feel your body heat up and your heart race increase. You looked away with a small laugh, feeling equal parts awkward and excited.

“Any other firsts ya want to, uh,” Yondu paused, a wide, knowing grin spreading across his face. “Give a go tonight, doll.”

You swallowed hard before answering, trying to keep your voice steady and mostly succeeding. “Like what?”

“Ya ain’t never been fucked, have ya?” Yondu asked you.

“Oh,” you gasped out. You had not been expecting Yondu to be so blunt, but were not sure why you were so surprised. He was blunt about everything else.

“Well, have ya?” Yondu insisted. You could have sworn you saw a smile play at the corner of his mouth.

“No,” you mumbled. Instantly your cheeks flushed red and you removed your hands from Yondu’s body, and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Don’t be upset, darlin’,” Yondu whispered. He rubbed his hands up and down your arms. “It ain’t anythin’ ta worry ‘bout.”

“Everyone makes a big deal about it,” you mumbled. At a certain age being a virgin stopped being something that you were proud of, moved into something you were aware of, and had now become something you were mildly ashamed of. “I just never seemed to be able to get it right.”

“Not ‘bout gettin’ it right, doll,” Yondu’s continuous pet names for you rolling off his tongue. “Just gotta feel comfortable with someone.”

“I guess,” you said. You sighed and relaxed your arms so yours arms rested in your lap, then you reached out and grabbed one of Yondu’s in yours. You felt small, juvenile even sitting in the lap of this experienced, in more ways than one, ravager captain, and couldn’t help but wonder what he thought about you.

“Ya comfortable with me?” Yondu asked you, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I guess,” you said, smiling.

“Don’t sound so sure,” Yondu said with a small laugh. He tapped your shoulder lightly and urged you to stand up. He took your hand in his and started to walk you back to the ship. “Let’s get ya back an’ to sleep.”

“Oh, you mean, like,” you started but Yondu cut you off.

“Nah, honey,” Yondu said, shaking his head as the two of you walked into the ship. “Not gonna do nothin’ ya ain’t one hundred percent okay with.”

“Oh,” you said, for what you felt may have been the hundredth time that evening. 

Yondu led you to the small room he had set up for you and opened the door. He ushered you inside and then kissed you sweetly on the lips before saying his goodnight. You watched him saunter down to his captain’s corners for a while, his large form clad in leather, his heavy boot falls echoing down the corridor even after he had turned the corner. You had been nervous admittingly, when Yondu started talking about sex, and the way he referred to it kept running around in your head.

“Ya ain’t never been fucked before,” he said. His words were so blunt. The way he said it, like it wasn’t shameful, or embarrassing. He asked you the same way he often asked you if you had completed a job or had something to eat yet. You did enjoy Yondu’s company. He had never done anything to make you not trust him. But he was so imposing. So experienced in every aspect of his life. You’d just embarrass yourself, wouldn't you?

But he was so kind to you. So careful. Like he wanted you to be comfortable with him, the second you showed any sort of hesitation he stopped. You thought he’d probably be the same in bed. Oh no. Your mind drifted to thinking about Yondu in bed. What he looked like naked. You could picture what his strong chest looked like, his skin tone fascinating just to think about, but when you tried to think about anything below that, your brain went fuzzy. You felt excited, giddy even, sitting on your bed thinking about Captain Yondu Udonta naked, and found yourself trying not to smile. Grown women should not have crushes on middle-aged, Centaurians covered in scars who ran a crew of space pirates. But here you were. You were tempted to leave your room and go find Yondu in his quarters to go tell him you had made up your mind and you wanted to sleep with him, but you didn’t move. You were content, for now, to sit in your bed and just think of the man, and drifted off to sleep with visions of the captain in your head.

__

The next few days went off as normal. You did your work, talked to the crew, felt anxious whenever Yondu talked to you, and even more anxious whenever you were alone with him. You were afraid that somehow he would be able to tell that you had decided that you wanted to sleep with him, and were just trying to figure out how to make it happen.

About a week later, after a grueling couple days of working on a particularly terrible job, Yondu’s crew came out successful with a massive amount of units to show for it. In celebration, Yondu took the crew to Contraxia. At hearing the name of the planet you were headed towards, your mind instantly brought up images of the last time you were there, sitting on Yondu’s lap, kissing him, talking to him about things you had or had not done, and finally him kissing you goodnight.

You also remembered what you told yourself you were wanting to do with Yondu since then. You had found yourself drifting to that thought whenever you had a free moment to yourself, always with a mixture of excitement and pure anxiety. Anxiety of the the unknown, of being rejected, of the fact that everyone had made losing your virginity out to be this big defining moment in your life you had not had a chance to experience yet. 

You were jolted out of your thoughts when a large arm wrapped around your shoulder, making you jump forward a bit.

“Whoa there honey, ya alight?” Yondu drawled at you with a wide grin on his face. “Looks like ya could use a drink.”

“Yeah, I guess I could,” you said back. You laughed softly then looked up at Yondu, doing your best to try to look sexy. You wanted him to want you. To make the first move. You knew you wanted to have sex with Yondu, but you were unsure about any of the steps that went into getting to that point. You took a deep breath and said in what you thought was a sexy voice, “You wanna buy me one, Captain?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Yondu growled before laughing loudly. “Let’s get yer pretty ass into a bar.”

You let Yondu lead to one. And you let him buy you a drink, something that tasted as bad as it smelled and burned all the way down. You let him take you to a booth in the back and put his hand on your thigh and tell you stories about his first Ravager crew and buy you three more drinks. A couple hours later, your head a bit fuzzy, but still clear enough to feel terrified as hell at what you were about to do, you turned to Yondu, placing your hand on his chest, your other on his thigh, and looked up at him with hooded eyes.

“Captain,” you said, doing your best to deepen your voice. “Do you want to…”

You trailed off, not sure how to finish what you were trying to say. Where did you want him to take you? His bed? One of the rooms on Contraxia? Somewhere else? You didn’t even know entirely what you were trying to ask if you were honest.

“Wanna what, baby?” Yondu asked. God, why did he have to call you baby. It did more for you than you cared to admit.

“Go somewhere?” You finished your sentence. Your voice wasn’t quite as sultry as you intended, but at least it didn’t crack.

“Like where?” Yondu asked. He had some idea of what you were hinting at. You hadn’t ever had this much to drink in front of him, and you had been way more forward with him all night than you had ever been. He looked down at your hand on his thigh and grinned, his own hand riding higher up your thigh, squeezing your leg firmly.

“Your, uh, room,” You said. Your resolve was falling. You had been trying to be seductive all evening, had even felt like you were doing a good job, but apparently you were mistaken.

“Ya want me to take ya to my room,” Yondu said softly. He picked up the glass he had been nursing and drained it, then glanced at yours, still half full. “And do what?”

You looked at him, not sure what to say, just wanting him to do the work, but knowing he wouldn’t. You felt pathetic. You couldn’t even do this right.

“Nevermind,” you said, trying not to cry. You removed your hands from Yondu’s body and stood up quickly. Before you could walk away, Yondu had stood up and was right behind you, his hand on your shoulder.

“Whoa there,” Yondu started to say, but you twisted out of his grasp and continued to walk out of the bar and back to the ship, shame turning your entire face red.

Yondu let you go, sighing when he saw your face and how upset you were. He stayed behind at the bar for a few moments, watching you walk back to his ship. After he was sure you had enough time to make it back, he started to walk back himself.

When Yondu made it back to the Eclector, he walked straight to your room and opened the door. When he saw you on your bed, knees curled up to your chest, he smiled to himself and then stepped inside.

“Hello,” he said, not sure what else to say.

“Hello, Captain,” you said, trying to be as formal as possible, the embarrassment of what had happened still fresh in your mind.

Yondu stepped into your room and walked over to your bed, standing at the foot of it. He looked down at you, his arms across his chest, but his face calm. 

 

“Were you trying to ask me to take ya to bed back there?” He asked.

You nodded, burying your head in your knees. He must think you were crazy. He must have been kidding when he was flirting with you, enjoying watching your reactions when he kissed you and asked if you were still a virgin.

Yondu didn’t speak for a few seconds, the silence in the room hung over you, aware the entire time of him standing over you in complete silence.

“Do ya still wanna go with me?” He said after another few seconds.

Your breath caught in your lungs. It took you a few seconds to respond. Was he just playing with you more? But something told you he wasn’t. He’d never lied to you before, and Yondu was a good man; now would be an odd time for him to start trying to hurt you.

Eventually you looked up, your chin rested on your knees, and you nodded out a yes.

“Gotta hear ya say it, baby girl,” Yondu said. He crouched down at the edge of your bed and reached out to put his large hand on your lower leg.

“Yes,” you said softly.

“Come on then,” Yondu said.

He reached his hand out to take yours. When you grabbed it, he tugged you out of bed, and lead you slowly out of your room. You tried to stop so you could grab you shoes, but he reminded you, with a gruff laugh, you wouldn't need them. He took you to his room near the front of the ship. You’d never been in his room before, and you had to admit you were expecting more. The room was slightly bigger than yours, with a bed large enough to fit the captain and not much else. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room, a few dusty books on the bottom shelf, the rest covered in his little trinkets. There were more on the small table by his bed, as well as a half empty bottle of the same strong smelling liquid he had bought you at the bar a few hours ago.

You had been studying the room around you, every new item fascinating you more than the last, and had not noticed that Yondu had stood directly behind you. When he wrapped his arms around you waist from behind, you gasped before leaning into him with a laugh.

“Ya okay, baby?” Yondu asked you. He rested his chin on your shoulder, tilting his head so he could brush his lips lightly against your neck.

“Yeah, I’m good,” you said, sighing when he kissed you. “Sorry.”

“Ya was upset at the bar,” He mumbled into your neck, continuing to kiss you softly. He pushed your body softly around so you were facing him and wrapped his arms around your back, and pressed your body against his. “Didn’t mean to make ya upset, baby.”

“I got,” you said, and then paused. “Embarrassed.”

“Why ya embarrassed?” Yondu asked, laughing softly.

You shrugged, unsure of how to answer. You rested your hands on his chest and looked up at him. When you met his eye, you laughed awkwardly and looked away.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” you finally said.

“I do,” Yondu said with a smirk. “I got ya, baby.”

He pressed his lips to yours, his arms holding onto you. You pressed yourself into his body, wrapping your arms around his neck. Yondu moaned into your mouth, pressing himself into you more as he started to walk towards his bed. You stepped backwards, smiling through the kiss as you did you best not to trip on your own feet. When you got to the bed, Yondu let you go so you could sit down. He hovered over you and slipped his duster off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He grinned at you as he did it, making you smile and shake your head.

“Get up in the bed, girl,” Yondu told you. You did what he said, moving back until your back rested against his pillows. Yondu kicked his boots off and then crawled into his bed with you.

You were not sure what to do next. Yondu laid next to you on his side, one of his hands running up and down your side. You put one of your hands on his face and felt the ridges on his face from the scars, his skin warm under your palm. You couldn’t stop the small smile that played on your lips. It wasn’t often you had a chance to just look at Yondu like this, usually having to steal glances at the man while you worked. 

Yondu’s hand moved under the fabric of your shirt and he pushed it up, slowly raising it to your ribcage. You looked down at his hand on your skin, watching it rise up, and felt your breathing quicken. This was really happening.

“Ya okay, baby?” Yondu asked when he sensed your hesitation. He ducked his head down to kiss the crook of your neck, pushing his body into yours more.

You nodded yes and ran your hand down Yondu’s chest, grabbing one of the buckles and starting to unbuckle it. Once it snapped open, you moved down to the next one, taking Yondu’s shirt off slowly. Yondu pushed your shirt up higher, exposing your bra and pulling your shirt over your head. Yondu threw your shirt away from the bed and continued to kiss at your neck, his hands running down your sides, and up to grip your breasts in his large hands. You moaned, Yondu’s touches exciting you, making you start to shift your hips underneath Yondu towards his body.

You undid the last of the buckle on Yondu’s top and opened it up, tugging it off his shoulders and down his arms. Yondu threw his shirt on top of yours. You looked at Yondu’s exposed chest in silent wonder, running your hands over him, feeling the hard, wam muscle that made up his upper body.

“You’re really,” you whispered, trying to find the words to complete your thoughts. “Sexy?”

“Ya don’t sound sure a’that,” Yondu teased, continuing to kiss at your neck, moving down to your breasts, kissing the top of them softly.

“Oh, sorry. No, you are,” you assured him, nodding. “Really...strong. Blue.”

Yondu pushed his head into your chest and laughed at your words, his voice vibrating against your skin.

“Come here, girl,” he laughed at you, pulling you so you were upright. He reached behind you and undid your bra, pulling it off of you. You held your breath while Yondu looked at your bare chest, a grin on his face. He moved his hands over your chest lightly, his large calloused hands, moving over your sensitive nipples, gently squeezing, making you moan softly. “Ya like that, baby?”

“Yeah, it feels good,” you moaned, closing your eyes and tilting your head back. You could feel a deep, warm, pulsing start between your legs and whimpered into Yondu’s touch. You found yourself wanting to keep going, but not sure how. “Can we, do more?” you asked tentatively.

Yondu chuckled, leaned forward to kiss your lips sweetly, and then started to unbuckle your pants. You moved your hands forward and started to do the same to his pants.

“Yeah, we can do more,” Yondu said after he tugged your pants down to your knees, moving down the bed so he could take them all the way off. He then stood to remove his pants, leaving him in just a pair of tighty whities.

“What are those?” you asked, giggling at Yondu’s unconventional choice of underwear.

“There my underwears,” Yondu said with a shrug. He crouched on the bed and crawled over you, kissing you as you continued to smile and giggle at the man’s ridiculous clothing. “Ya better stop laughin’ at me, girl.”

“Why?” you said, still grinning widely. You moved your mouth down to bit his jawline softly, making Yondu laugh.

“Not nice to laugh at yer Captain,” Yondu said, but he couldn’t quite stifle the grin on his face.

You didn’t respond, just continued to kiss the man now laying over your body, pressing his lower body into yours. When you moaned softly into his mouth, Yondu moved his hands down to your panties and slipped his thumbs under the hem of them. He paused, looking at your face for any sort of hesitation, when he saw you look up at him with wide eyes, your hands on his chest, looking at him with pure need, he continued to pull them down your legs. 

He looked you over, a smirk on his face, and moved you to sit slightly upright on his bed. He moved his body between your legs, using one of his hands to open your legs so he could crouch between them. He ran his hands up your legs, making your body heat up significantly, the heat settling between your legs. You were aware of how wet you were, and shifted uncomfortably when Yondu’s hands got closer to the top of your thighs. Yondu kept his hands moving up, past your sides, up your rib cage, brushing over your nipples and then resting on your shoulders.

“Ya ever touched yourself?” Yondu asked. He was looking at your thoughtfully, running his hands up and down your bare shoulders.

You froze up for a moment, his words making your stomach clench with a mixture of shock and excitement.

“Yeah,” you said, your voice small. “I’ve, like, felt down there.” You were looking down, not sure how you felt about talking about this.

“‘Kay,” Yondu said sweetly. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, baby. Just wanted to know if you know what it’s like to be touched down there. Don’t wanna do nothing to scare ya.”

Your hands were folded in your lap, studying your hands and trying to think of something to say. You looked up at Yondu and reached your hand out to touch his chest, staring at the contrast between your skin tone and his blue one. You reached out with your other hand and started to run it across his upper body, your fingers tracing his skin and scars. 

“You’re amazing,” you whispered, stretching up to kiss his lips softly.

“So are you, baby,” Yondu whispered back, kissing your lips before moving down to kiss your neck.

His fingers ran up your leg and to your center, his large body still hovering over yours. When his fingertips brushed your wet center, you started slightly. Yondu pulled his fingers back and kept kissing your neck, whispering to you between kisses.

“You okay?” He whispered, his breath tickling your skin.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just, it’s okay. I’m good,” you breathed out. You had not expected Yondu to touch you between your legs when he did, his fingers sending heat through your body with the lightest touch.

“Shh, baby girl, I gotcha,” Yondu’s words vibrated against your skin, sending shivers through your entire body. “Gonna touch ya again, ‘Kay?”

“Yes, please,” you moaned out, ready for his touch now, wanting his touch.

Yondu danced his fingers up your thighs again and lightly brushed against your center. This time you sighed and leaned into his touch, his fingertips sending another wave of heat through you. He pressed his fingers into you more, spreading your lips open, the sensation feeling entirely different when Yondu did it than when you had in the past. Every little thing he did to you feeling magnified tenfold with how turned on you were and heightened your senses were.

When he ran his finger lightly against your clit, your hips lifted off the bed and you gripped onto Yondu’s back for dear life, letting out a high pitch whining noise. It was too much in the best way possible, the little jolts of pleasure running from your core down to your toes. You had never felt anything like it before and were not quite sure how to react. Yondu let you settle back down, moving his lips down to kiss your collar bones, moving down to your breasts to start to kiss between the two. His other had slowly starting to rub the sensitive nipple of one of your breasts. The entire time he was mumbling sweet nothings to you, making you relax back into the bed even more.

“Just relax, pretty girl, yer Captain’s gotcha,” Yondu’s voice vibrated against your skin, making you let out soft moans with every breath. His warm skin covered yours, his hands touching you in such a skilled way you couldn't do much more than sit there and experience the sensations. “Yer so perfect, so good. Let me take care a’ya.”

You closed your eyes and rested your head back on Yondu’s pillow, the scent of the man all over his bed and you sighed. You could lie here forever, Yondu slowly caressing your body, occasionally making your center twitch when he hit you in just the right spot, a warm pressure slowly rising in you stomach. You felt Yondu’s fingers move down to your opening and felt him push a finger inside of you slowly, making you tense up. He made shushing noises against your collarbones between his light kisses, urging you to relax. He moved his finger in and out of you slowly, twisting it slightly, pushing it up against your walls, each new feeling making you moan louder. When Yondu pushed a second finger inside of you and did the same motion, you started to whine, the pressure inside of you rising, and pleasure flooding your body.

“Yondu, I, I think, ohhhhokay, that feels good,” you tried to say coherently, but your voice faltered when Yondu’s thumb began to rub lightly against your clit.

“Just relax baby,” Yondu whispered, and shifted his weight into your hips. “Just let it happen.”

You felt yourself clench around Yondu’s fingers and could feel him pressing his hips into the side of your leg. You realized after a few seconds you could feel his warm, hard cock pressed up against you as he ground himself up against you. Yondu’s movements continued, and you could hear him laugh softly when he pushed you over the edge, your body going still before you let out your loudest moan yet, your body clenching and twitching underneath Yondu’s.

Yondu removed his fingers from you, making you groan with the loss of sensation. Your entire body felt very sensitive, the sheets underneath you seeming to touch your skin more closely than you felt it before. 

You laid on Yondu’s bed your eyes half closed, a smile on your face, for a few minutes while Yondu just looked you over, grinning to himself. He reached out and brushed the backs of his fingertips against your cheek like he had at the bar a week ago, the memory of it then and it happening now making you grin.

“Ya ready for more?” Yondu whispered.

He moved his body so he was positioned over you again, pushing your legs apart so he could settle in between them. He still had his underwear on, a ridiculous pair of tighty whities that clung to his ass in an oddly perfect way. 

“Yeah,” you breathed out. You felt more relaxed with every second you were with Yondu, but a part of you knew what was coming next, and it still terrified you. You were excited as well, but still scared. “I am.”

Yondu ran his hands down your sides, squeezing when he got to your hips and pulled you into him. He pushed his hips into yours, and you could feel how his cock was standing at full attention, pushing against his underwear, and resting against his left thigh. You had your hands on his chest and moved them down slowly, feeling his warm, broad upper body underneath your fingertips, going over scars, muscle, and bone, his skin radiating heat, until you reached the top of his underwear. Yondu looked down at your hands, his head tilted so his fin was directly in front of your face. You reached forward and kissed the skin on his forehead where his finn started, and Yondu’s head instantly snapped up, his eyes shining red with what, even to your inexperienced eyes, you could tell was lust.

“Don’t be doin’ that unless yer sure ya want this,” Yondu said. His voice was stern, and only by the small upturn of a smile on the corner of his lips could you tell he was not angry.

You bit your lip and grinned back. You took a deep breath and brought one of your hands up to the back of Yondu’s neck and ran it up to the back of his fin, running your fingers along the ridges of skin there. When you did, you could feel Yondu’s cock twitch against your leg, and you saw Yondu’s eyes close and he let out a deep, breathy sigh that could be mistaken for nothing other than arousal.

Once he had regained his composure, he tilted his head back up and instantly smashed his lips into yours, his teeth crashing into your sensitive flesh hard enough to make you yelp sightly in pain. He soothed the bite with his tongue, running it along your swollen lips lightly before pushing it into your mouth. When you slipped yours into his, he bucked his hips against yours, reminding you what you had been doing before you discovered Yondu’s fin was a sensitive area.

“Yondu,” you breathed out when he let you come up for air for half a second.

“What, baby girl?” He asked you, moving down to begin to suck at and nip at your neck, leaving love bites all over your skin.

“Can I see your,” you breathed out, shifting underneath Yondu’s body, grinding yourself against him. You were aware your entire body felt warm, but the heat seemed to concentrate between your legs. “I wanna see your….cock.”

To your dismay, Yondu let out a laugh at your last sentence. He kissed you on your lips softly once and then looked you in the eye.

“Didn’t know ya knew those dirty words, girl,” he whispered. He kissed your lips once, softly, and then sat up to rest on his knees. “But yeah, ya can see my cock.”

Yondu put his thumbs underneath the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down. It was faster than you were expecting, and when Yondu’s cock sprang free, you gasped and let out a soft “oh my god.”

You had no idea what to expect. You had seen a terran penis before, in photos, but never in the flesh, and Yondu wasn’t terran, not by any means. It was long, and thick, and blue, with a ribbed textured skin stretched over it. The head was a dark blue, liquid leaking out of the tip.

“Why is it like that?” You say without thinking, a second later realizing how wrong that came out. “No, not that, that’s you’re, you’re, cock.” You were stuttering like an idiot, not sure how to word what you were trying to say. “The bumps.”

“I ain’t a Terran, baby,” Yondu said with a shrug. “We ain’t the same.”

Yondu grabbed his cock in one of his hands and slowly started to stroke it up and down. He grinned at your stunned expression on your face as you watched him touch himself. You leaned forward and brought your hand out to brush your fingertips against Yondu’s head. Yondu stopped his movements when you did and grabbed one of your hands in his.

“Come on, stroke it,” Yondu said to you. He put the back of your hand in his palm and then moved it down to his shaft, closing your hand in his you could grip his shaft. He moved your hand with his once down its length then back up before he let your hand go, watching the look on your face as your hand moved softly over his sensitive flesh.

“It’s warm,” you said, your fingers running over the ridges along Yondu’s length. When you ran your hand over the head, it twitched in your hand, and you smiled.

“Yer killin’ me, baby girl,” Yondu gasped above you. “That little grin. Fuck.”

You looked up at Yondu’s face, his eyes half lidded, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths. He reached his hand down to cup your face in his, and you kissed the palm of his hand. You took a deep breath and met Yondu’s eye.

“I think I’m ready,” you whispered.

Yondu moved forward so he was hovering over your body. He took your hands in his and placed them on his sides so you’d hold onto him. He then put one of his forearms down on the bed next to your head, his other running down your stomach, then down your thighs, then back up. The entire time, his lips were inches from yours, you could feel his breath on your lips, the warmth of his skin all over yours, and you held onto him, looking into his eyes with wide-eyed wonder.

“Ya okay, baby girl?” He whispered against your mouth, placing a kiss on the corner of your lips as he said it.

“Yes,” you whispered.

His hand ran up your thigh to your core and pushed your legs apart more, making you gasp. Yondu’s fingers lightly brushed against your wet lips, his finger pressing against your opening lightly, pushing one finger in. You moaned softly, relaxing into Yondu’s touch. He added a second finger and began to move his fingers softly, adding a third when he felt you relax again. The third finger stretched you more than you had felt before, making you tense up, Yondu whispering sweet nothings in your ears to help relax you, his scruff tickling your skin as he gently nuzzled your neck. His stubble tickled the sensitive skin over your collar bones, making you giggle.

“Ya like that?” Yondu laughed against your skin.

“Yeah, sorry,” you said, trying to stifle your laugh, not wanting to insult him.

“Why ya sorry?” He asked. He had removed his fingers from you and was positioning himself between your legs, one hand on his cock, the other on the back side of your hip, lifting your hips up slightly.

“I didn’t mean to laugh,” you said. You were looking at Yondu’s hand run along his length, mesmerized by how it twitched and how the skin moved in his hand.

“Ya can laugh,” Yondu said, leaning down to kiss you deeply, nipping at your lips softly. “This is s’pose’ta be fun.”

You smiled up at Yondu as he moved closer to you, his hand gripping his length as he guided it between your legs. You could feel the head of his cock brushing up against your lips and you gasped, gripping onto Yondu’s arms tightly. You were nervous, but you wanted this, badly.

“Yondu,” you breathed out. 

Yondu pushed the head of his cock inside you, and you could feel yourself stretch around him. The sensation was not uncomfortable, but it was foreign. You had never felt this full feeling before, the girth of Yondu way more than any of his fingers. As he pushed himself deeper into you, the ridges along Yondu’s shaft caused a sensation you couldn’t quite describe. You continued to grip onto Yondu’s arms, digging your fingers into his flesh.

“That feel okay?” Yondu asked you, leaning down to kiss your cheek sweetly.

You nodded, not sure if you could speak. You could only let out small moans with each breath as you took in everything Yondu was making you feel. Once he had given you some time to adjust, he started to rock his hips into you softly, his length moving in and out of you slowly as he made, shallow, slow strokes with his hips.

You breathed in time with his strokes, letting out more quiet moans as the full feeling inside of you turned into something more pleasurable, a deep warm feeling in your lower stomach you had never felt before. You moved your hands from Yondu’s arms and wrapped them around his back, holding onto his warm skin.

“That feels good,” you whispered out, not quite sure what to say.

“Yeah, ya like that,” Yondu growled into you, his fingers gripping your hips harder. “Ya want more, baby?”

“Ye-yes,” you gasped out when Yondu started to move his hips in a way that caused him to go deeper into you with each stroke. 

Yondu’s teeth grazed your neck, making your moans louder, which only encouraged Yondu to go harder. You could feel yourself reaching what you thought was another orgasm, but you tensed up, the idea terrifying you for some reason. Yondu felt you tense underneath him, felt your pussy clench around him, and growled above you, a deep, primal noise that only aroused you more.

“Ya gonna cum, baby?” Yondu asked you, lifting his head up so he could look into your eyes.

“I-I think so,” you said, looking back at the man, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, good. Cum for me, come on,” Yondu said, a grin on his face as he felt your fingers dig into the flesh of his back and saw your facial expression change to one of closed eyed, slack jawed pleasure when he moved his hand down to softly rub your clit, sending you over the edge again.

“Yon-Yondu, ohmygod,” you gasped, gripping onto the man’s back when you tipped over the edge. You felt yourself clench and shake against him, moaning and gasping the entire time.

Yondu waited until you had come down from your climax to slip out of you, rolling over so he laid at your side. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into him. You curled up into him, burying your face in his chest and hiding your face.

“What ya doing, baby?” Yondu said, grinning widely at your sudden shy demeanor.

“I don’t know,” you said honestly. You moved your head away from Yondu’s chest and looked at the man. Your legs were still shaking slightly, the area between then sensitive in a delightful way you’d never felt before, and you realized all at once you weren’t a virgin anymore. “I had sex.”

“Yeah, ya did,” Yondu said, laughing loudly at your realization. “Ya like it?”

“Yeah,” you said, sitting up so you could kiss Yondu on the corner of his mouth. “It was fun.”

Yondu wrapped his arm around your back and pulled you over to him. You placed your hands on his chest and kissed him again, deeper this time.

“Ya wanna do it again?” Yondu asked, giving you a big, wide, grin.

You looked down, grinning, trying to hide your blush from Yondu and noticed that Yondu’s cock was still standing erect against his stomach. You felt slightly bad.

“Oh, you didn’t...finish yet?” You asked, looking back at Yondu.

“Not yet, baby,” Yondu said. “Had to take care a’ you first.”

“Oh, well, thanks,” you said, not sure what else to say. 

“So, round two?” Yondu asked.

“Yeah,” you said, grinning. You were surprised to find yourself wanting more. “We should.”

He grabbed your hip and tugged at you, urging you to throw your leg over his lap, which you did tentatively. “Ya wanna be on top this time?”

“Okay, I, I don’t know how,” you said, feeling nervous at not being good at being on top. Having Yondu in charge of the movement was one thing, but being on top meant you’d have to be the one to know how to move. “What if I do it wrong?”

“God, ya fuckin’ adorable, ya know that?” Yondu said, running his hands up and down your back and pulling you closer to him so he could kiss you. “Ain’t gonna do it wrong, I’ll show ya how.”

You nodded and kissed Yondu again, biting and sucking at his lips. Yondu moved his hands down your back so he could place them on his hips, moving your body up and forward so he could guide you over his length, he held it in his hand and helped guide you down onto it. You felt yourself stretching around his length again, your skin more sensitive this time, tender in some spots. You groaned and shifted, lowering yourself down onto Yondu’s length, feeling it fill you up entirely.

“It’s big,” you gasped out, then realized you had no frame of reference. You looked at Yondu and had to ask. “It is big, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Yondu said, nodding his head and grinning widely at you. “It’s pretty big.”

“What do I do now?” you asked, biting your lips and looking at Yondu bashfully.

“Move your hips, baby girl,” Yondu said, gripping yours and helping you move the first few strokes. “Yeah, like that, good. Lean forward a bit. Good. Up n’ down now. Fuck, that’s good.”

You followed Yondu’s instructions, focusing more on the movements than how anything felt. You watched Yondu’s facial expressions, the lines in his face relaxing, his jaw unsetting as his mouth opened slightly, small moans coming from his mouth. You grinned down at him, happy to see you were able to make him feel this way. You were so focused on riding Yondu correctly, the pleasure that was building up inside you almost snuck up on you.

“Fuck, fuck, that feels really good,” you mumbled. You had been resting your hands on Yondu’s chest, gripping onto the skin and muscle on his broad chest. Yondu took his hands off of your hips so he could move his hands up your stomach to grip your breasts, rolling your nipples between his rough, calloused thumbs. You arched your back, pushing your breasts into Yondu’s hands. “That feels good too.”

“Fuck, feels fuckin’ amazing,” Yondu groaned below you. “Yer pussy is so fuckin’ wet, baby, so fuckin’ wet. And hot. And good.”

Yondu’s filthy language only made you gasp and moan louder. He could tell you liked it, which only spurred him on more.

“Ya like that, baby?” Yondu gasped again. You felt his cock pulse inside you, making you groan deeply. He placed one of his thumbs against your clit and pressed up into it. “Grind down on me baby, wanna feel ya cum all over my cock again.”

You did as you were told, pressing yourself into his thumb and moving your hips against him. That set you off, your body clenching and twitching on top of Yondus, your fingers gripping and scratching Yondu’s chest, making him growl and buck his hips up into you, his cock swelling inside of you right before he pulled it out of you, shooting warm, thick liquid between your thighs. 

Yondu tilted his head back against his pillow, his hands running down your sides and your thighs gently, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths as he relaxed into his sheets. You stayed on top of Yondu, feeling his cock soften as it rested against your thigh. After a few moments, Yondu wrapped his arms around you and pulled you down into his chest, rolling you over and moved you to lie next to him.

“Ya did perfect, baby,” Yondu said softly, kissing your cheeks, your neck, your lips, every part of your face he could reach. He reached into his drawer, grabbed a rag, and wiped in between your legs, cleaning you softly. “How do ya feel?”

“I’m, I’m…” You tried to answer, still out of breath and still buzzing from what just happened. “I’m good. It felt good.”

Yondu kissed your forehead and pulled you into your chest. You laid there for a few minutes, your body buzzing, when you became aware of the warmth and wetness still between your legs, a weird feeling came over you.

“I’m not a virgin,” you mumbled, more to yourself than to Yondu.

“Nope, yer not,” Yondu laughed. 

“Is, is that okay?” You asked, once again more to yourself than Yondu.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked you.

“I don’t know. Some Terrans, they, they make it a big deal,” you said, feeling uncertain.

“Do ya wanna make it a big deal?” Yondu asked.

“Not really, but I’m glad it was with you,” You said. You looked up at Yondu, your head rested on his chest. “Thank you.”

“Ain’t used to being’ thanked,” Yondu said with a laugh. “But yer welcome, baby.”

“What do we do now?” You asked, feeling somehow less experienced now than you did when you started. “Do I leave?”

“Ya can if ya want, but I’d like ya to stay,” Yondu said. “An’ I don’t know about you, but right now I’m fuckin’ exhausted. Ya tired me out, baby.”

“So I can stay here and sleep with you?” You asked, then added. “Like, actually sleep?”

“Ya, baby, ya can stay here an’ sleep with me,” Yondu said. He put his hand underneath your chin so he could press his lips to yours.

You settled into Yondu’s chest and Yondu grabbed a blanket to throw over the top of the two of you, not that you needed the extra warmth pressed up against his body, but you appreciated the gesture. You fell asleep a few minutes later, your mind running through everything that happened that evening, feeling content.


End file.
